24fandomcom-20200223-history
Character profiles
This is a collection of dossier-style profiles of characters in the 24 universe, either from the original [http://www.fox.com/24/ 24 website on Fox.com], or from dossiers seen in the television series. George Avila : Source: "Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am" : See the full article at George Avila. * Flight 520 seat: 7A * Occupation: US Air Marshal * Date of Birth: 11/4/68 * Place of Birth: Happy, Texas * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 190 pounds * Employment: ** US Sky Marshal Program, Fort Retzler, KY ** AF Combat Applications Program Jack Bauer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Jack Bauer MISSING Missions * Team Leader - Operation Proteus, 2000 * Section Captain - Hotel Los Angeles attack, 1998 Experience * Department of Defense, Washington DC – Special Assistant to the Secretary of Defense * Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU – Former Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Los Angeles PD - Special Weapons and Tactics Experience * LASD - Basic SWAT School * Master of Science, Criminology and Law - University of California (Berkeley) * Bachelor of Arts, English Literature - University of California (Los Angeles) * Special Forces Operations Training Course Military * US Army - Combat Applications Group, Delta Force Counter Terrorist Group Personal * Widowed * Daughter - Kimberly Bauer Teri Bauer : Source: Fox.com : See the full article at Teri Bauer * Age (at death): 34 Personal * Husband: Jack Bauer * Daughter: Kim Bauer * Sister: Carol * Father-in-law: Phillip Bauer (deceased) * Brother-in-law: Graem Bauer (deceased) * Sister-in-law: Marilyn Bauer * Nephew: Josh Bauer * Granddaughter: Teri Education * Master of Fine Arts, Art Practice - University of California, Berkeley * Bachelor of Arts, Painting - Rhode Island School of Design Work experience * Graphic Eye - Partner and Head Designer * Click California Design - Creative Director * L.A. Design - Graphic Artist * Chiat/Day Advertising - Graphic Artist * Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles - Installation Assistant Curator * Los Angeles County Museum - Consultant to Director * Santa Monica Gallery - Assistant to the Director * Greenpeace Organization - Advertising Art Director * Dark Horse Comics - Colorist * Isabella Gardner Museum, Boston - Art Conservator * Uffizi Galleria, Florence, Italy - Restorative Assistant Bill Buchanan : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Bill Buchanan Experience *CTU - Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *Division - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Office *Division - Senior Agent, Seattle Office *Division - Intelligence Analyst, Seattle Office *CTU - Agent, New York Domestic Unit Education *Bachelor of Arts, English – Brown University Personal *Married – Karen Hayes Alexis Drazen : Source: "Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm" : See the full article at Alexis Drazen. * Born: January 24, 1967; Kragujevac, Serbia * Family: Father, Victor Drazen - deceased; mother - deceased, 1 brother and 1 sister (both deceased as of Day 1) * Education: Graduated from Zagreb University spent two years studying in the United Stateson a fellowship * Early years: Joined the Serb Democracy Party in 1990 * Military service: Serbian Army, c. 1993 and 1999 * Religion: Serbian Orthodox * Political career: Member, Serbian Democratic Union Information from other sources * Bachelor of Arts, Serbian History and Folklore - University of Belgrade * Serbian Army Special Operations - Lieutenant * Member, Advisory Council, Serb International Coalition for Justice, Cayman Islands * Member, Kosovo/1389 (Serbian nationalist paramilitaary organization banned in 1986) * Activist, "Blue Rose" (Quasi-political pro-Serb organization at the University of Belgrade) * Wanted for questioning in alleged arms-smuggling ring operating in Eastern Europe Andre Drazen : Source: "Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm" : See the full article at Andre Drazen. * Born: 10 June 1967, Kragujevac, Serbia * Education: Graduated, Urals M. Kirov Polytechnic Institute * Military service: Serbian Army, c. 1989-1999 * Family: Victor Drazen (father), Vesna Drazen (mother), Alexis Drazen (brother), Martina Drazen (sister) (all deceased) * Religion: Serbian Orthodox * Early years: Trained as an engineer, worked on various construction projects from 1985-87. * Political career: Member, Serbian Democratic Union Information from other sources * Birthplace: Pozarevac, Serbia Experience * Chairman, Serb International Coalition for Justice, Cayman Islands * Chief of Special Operations, Black Dogs (Slobodan Milošević's secret police organization) * Founder, Kosovo/1389 (Serb nationalist paramilitary organization banned in 1986) * Member, Serbian Democratic Union Education * Master of Science, Engineering, University of Belgrade * Bachelor of Political Science, London School of Economics Military * Captain, Serbian Army Special Operations * Instructor, Serbian Army Special Operations Chase Edmunds : Source: "Fox.com" : See the full article at Chase Edmunds. Personal * Daughter: Angela * Ex-Girlfriend Kim Bauer * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 172 lbs * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Brown Education * Washington D.C. MPD - ERT Basic Training * Washington D.C. MPD - Police Academy * Special Forces Operations Training Course Work experience * Agent, private security technology company * CTU - Field Operations Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Field Operations Agent, Washington D.C./Baltimore Domestic Unit * Washington D.C. MPD - Emergency Response Team (SWAT) Honors * Honors in Tactical Shooting - MPDC SWAT competition * Commendations in Weapons and Field Reconaissance David Emerson : Source: "Day 7: 11:00am-12:00pm" : ''See the full article at David Emerson. * Date of Birth: 5 September 1965 * Place of Birth: London, England * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 195 lbs * Citizenship: USA * Languages: English, Farsi * Middlesex University * Special skills: Urban warfare, sniping, hand to hand combat Viktor Grigorin : Source: "Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm" : ''See the full article at Viktor Grigorin. * Aliases: Viktor Grigor, Viktor Zgonc, Zoran Zgonc * POB: Soviet Union * Height: 5ft 11in (1.8m) * Weight: 195 * Eyes: light * Criminal record: Cocaine possession, meth-amphetamine possession/dealing. Cocaine, meth-amphetamine smuggling. Weapons trafficking. 3 counts theft. * Served combined fourteen (14) years at Krudonsk Penitentiary for above crimes. Probationary period expires 9/12. Karen Hayes : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Karen Hayes Experience *White House - Assistant to the President for National Security Affairs/National Security Advisor *Homeland Security – Division Director *FBI Counterterrorism Division (CTD) – Division Agent in Charge *FBI Counterterrorism Division (CTD) – Senior Agent *FBI - Agent Education *FBI Academy, Quantico VA *Bachelor of Arts, Sociology – Princeton University Personal *Married – Bill Buchanan Christopher Henderson : See the full article at Christopher Henderson. as of Day 5]] * Place of Birth: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Height: 6 feet (1.83m) * Weight: 185 lbs * Eyes: light * Current station: ** Civilian ** Senior VP Research & Development, Omicron International * Current residence: Los Angeles, California * Past military history: Armed forces, 6 years service ** Specialties: sniper, survival training, explosives ** Honorable discharge * Special agent-in-charge at CTU, Los Angeles, for four years Atef El-Khabir : Source: "Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am" : ''See the full article at Atef El-Khabir. as of Day 4]] * Aliases: Atef Sharay, Abu Al Madan * Dates of Birth Used: Unknown * Height 6'2 to 6'6 * Weight: Unknown * Build: Large * Hair: None * Eyes: Dark * Sex: Male * Complexion: Olive * Language: Arabic * Scars and Marks: None known Notes: El-Khabir is alleged to be affiliated with Habib Marwan as well as Jihad and several high ranking member of the Second Wave organization. Ira Gaines :Source: Findings at CTU :''Main article: Ira Gaines Mercenary/criminal activities * Alleged assassin, Jacques Chabon, Chief Investment Banker, Une Banque des Marseilles, 2001 * Alleged mastermind, San Diego Commuter Bank robbery, 2001 * Alleged assassin, Judge Carlos Novena, Cartagena, Colombia, 2000 * Suspected shooter, Old Town Massacre, Cartagena, Colombia, 1999 * Sniper, Civil War in Zimbabwe, 1997-98 Experience * Hostage Rescue Consultant, Cartagena, Colombia, 1998-99 * Security Consultant, International Business Telecom, Mexico City, 1996 Education * Master of Science, Chemical Engineering/Ballistics, Massachusetts Institute of Technology * United States Navy Basic Underwater Demolitions/SEAL (BUD/S) Lee Jong : ''Source: "Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am" : ''See the full article at Lee Jong. as of Day 4]] * Date of Birth: July 15, 1964 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 156 pounds * Build: Thin * Hair: Black * Eyes: Brown * Sex: Male * Complexion: Light * Citizenship: Chinese * Languages: Chinese, Mandarin * Scars and Marks: None known * Current address: N/A * Notes: Expelled from the Chinese thermonuclear program in 2001 under accusation of falsifying research data. Investigation closed October 2003. Reports classified by the Chinese government. Benjamin Juma : Source: "Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm" : ''See the full article at Benjamin Juma. as of Day 7]] * Date of Birth: October 22, 1966 * Hair: Black * Eyes: Brown * Complexion: Dark * Sex: Male * Height: 6'4" * Weight: approx 230 pounds * Aliases: Bihér Jumapili * Government Classification: MIlitary Dictatorship * Advisors: Ike Dubaku a.k.a. "The Butcher of Sangala" * Last Known Location: Ville de Sangala, Sangala, Africa Doug Knowles : Source: "Day 7: 12:00am-1:00am" : ''See the full article at Doug Knowles. as of Day 7]] Personal * Date of Birth: December 15, 1957 * Birthplace: Boston, MA * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 190 pounds * Spouse: Margaret Education * Masters Degree, International Business - Yale University * Bachelor's Degree, Political Science Experience * Chairman of Starkwood * Central Intelligence Agency :* Director of Operations :* Chief of Station, US Embassy :* Intelligence Officer :* Chief Analyst :* Intelligence Analyst Curtis Manning : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Curtis Manning Experience *CTU – Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Assistant Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Assistant Director of Field Operations, Boston Domestic Unit *CTU – Field Agent, Boston Domestic Unit *Boston PD – Special Weapons and Tactics Education *MASD - Basic SWAT School *Bachelor of Arts, Sociology - University of Massachusetts Military *US Army - 2nd Infantry Brigade Personal *Single Chloe O'Brian : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Chloe O'Brian Experience *CTU – Senior Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit Expertise * Built IPSec architecture. * Attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses * Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus. Education * Bachelor of Science, Computer Science - University of California (Davis) Personal *Single Morris O'Brian : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Morris O'Brian Experience *CTU – Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit Saks Fifth Avenue, Beverly Hills CA - Shoe Salesman *CTU – Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *MI6 – Senior Analyst *MI6 – Junior Analyst *Freelance work in Intelligence Gathering Expertise *Machine Vision IV, Optimization *Systems Analysis, Line Flux Engineering *Surveillance and Field Communication, Tracking and Terabit Stream Redundancy *TRIAD Terabit *Code Designer, Modus 1 tracking software, 60 bits per second *Construction of Praxis Communications system *Proficiency in Data Mining, Knowledge-Based Engineering, Networking and Optimization, Security Machine Vision, Computational Complexity, GPS Engineering, Systems Analysis *Operating Systems: ZY-Profile Streamed Designs, Global-Pyke and Sat-Com Computing Networks Education Bachelor of Arts (INCOMPLETE) - Oxford University Bachelor of Science (INCOMPLETE) – Massachusetts Institute of Technology David Palmer : Source: Fox.com profile, following [[Season 4] : See the full article at David Palmer. Personal * Ex-wife: Sherry Palmer (deceased) * Son: Keith Palmer * Daughter: Nicole Palmer * Goddaughter: Elizabeth Nash * Brother: President Wayne Palmer * Sister: Sandra Palmer Education * Juris Doctorate - University of Maryland School of Law * Bachelor of Arts, Political Economy - Georgetown University Experience * Special Advisor to President Charles Logan * President of the United States * United States Congress, Senator - D-Maryland :* Senate Appropriations Committee - Member :* Senate Commerce Subcommittee - Member * United States Congress, Representative (MD) :* House Ethics Committee - Chairman :* House Ways and Means Committee - Member :* House National Security Subcommittee - Member * Maryland State Congress - Representative (Baltimore) * Fidley, Barrow & Bain - Attorney at Law Honors * NCAA All-American - Men's Basketball * Big East Conference - Defensive Player of the Year * Sporting News - College Player of the Year * Wooden Award for Player of the Year Wayne Palmer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 : See the full article at Wayne Palmer Experience *President of the United States *Chief of Staff in the Administration of President David Palmer *Milliken Enterprises, COO *Anderson & Siebertz, Attorney at Law Education *Juris Doctorate - Yale School of Law *Bachelor of Arts, Political Science - Stanford University *Baseball scholarship to Stanford – NCAA Baseball Pitcher Honors * NCAA Baseball Pitcher of the Year * Baseball Scholarship to Stanford Military *US Marine Corps – saw no combat Personal *Married *Brother to Former President David Palmer *Brother to civil rights attorney Sandra Palmer John Quinn : Source: "Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm" : ''See the full article at John Quinn. as of Day 7]] * Date of Birth: April 8, 1968 * Hair: Blonde * Eyes: Blue * Sex: M * Height: 5'11" * Weapons training: ** Urban (SMAW-NE, Small Arms) ** Long-Range Weapons Combat (Sniper) ** Hand-To-Hand Combat (CQB) Meredith Reed : Source: "Day 8: 5:00pm-6:00pm" : ''See the full article at Meredith Reed. as of Day 8]] * Place of Birth: Seattle, Washington * Gender: Female * Current Residence: Lower East Side, New York City, New York * Spouse: None * Background: ** Journalist, Middle Eastern Affairs, Correspondent covering President Arman Hashemi visit to the United Nations. Sunday Magazine Section, New York Courier newspaper. ** Correspondent on assignment with office of the President of Islamic Republic of Kamistan. New York Courier newspaper. ** Correspondent, White House, Noah Daniels administration. New York Courier. ** Correspondent, Great Britain World News. New York Courier newspaper. Stephen Saunders : Source: "Day 3: 4:00am-5:00am" : ''See the full article at Stephen Saunders. as of Day 3]] * Birthdate: 3 August 1963 * Daughter: Jane Saunders * Height: 5'10 * Weight: 172 Ibs. * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Brown * Blood Type: AB- * Cert. Number: 7833860 * Employee Number: SP-7236YJ91, 277687 (according to "5:00am-6:00am"), SP-7236YJ91 (according to "11:00am-12:00pm") * File ID (CTU Database) Number: 57-3112-4 * Presumed Dead from Operation Nightfall until Day 3. Assignments * MI-6 Field Ops Special Agent * British Tactical Emergency Response Team * European Battle Enforcement * United Legion Technical Team * British Army: 2nd Major * Operation Nightfall (Lent from British to US Intelligence for Drazen Mission) * Specialist (Missions Operation Nightfall and Operation Overlord Assumed) Tomas Sherek : Source: "Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am" : ''See the full article at Tomas Sherek. * Known Aliases: Tomasch Sharak, Taysir Al Madan, Tobias Surre. * Date of Birth: June 25, 1966 * Place of Birth: Izmir, Turkey * Height: 5' 10'' * Weight: 170 Pounds * Build: Thin * Hair: Dark Brown * Eyes: Dark * Sex: Male * Complexion: Olive * Citizenship: Turkish * Language: Arabic * Scars/Marks: None Known * Political Affiliations: TCJ (Turkish Crimson Jihad), Second Wave (in Istanbul) Jonathan Wallace : Source: "Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm" : ''See the full article at Jonathan Wallace. as of Day 2]] * Captain, 7th Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, 3rd Marine Division, Special Ops Detachment Delta, Fort Benning * Coral Snake Commando. * Four years special ops. * Led a sniper unit in the Gulf War. * Led assassination detail in Malaysia. Richard Walsh : Source: Findings at CTU : See the full article at Richard Walsh. Personal * Wife: Madeline Walsh * Daughter: Veronica Walsh * Daughter: Victoria Walsh Education * Master of Science, Criminology and Law - Stanford University * Master of Science, Psychology - Brown University * Bacholor of Arts, Sociology - University of Pittsburgh * United States Army Special Forces Operations Military * U.S. Army Rangers * U.S. Army Special Forces "Green Berets" ** SPARTAN Program - Assistant to the Director Work experience * CTU - Administrative Director * CIA - Deputy Director of Psychological Operations, * Council for the Nonproliferation of Nuclear Weapons - Chief Advisor * John F. Kennedy School of Special Warfare - Instructor * County of Los Angeles Department of Juvenile Justice - Youth Counselor Missions * Administrative Director, Operation Pinstripe, 2001 * District Commander, Operation Toreador, 2000 * District Commander, Operation Proteus, 2000 * Team Leader, Operation Jump Rope, 1999 * Team Leader, Hotel Los Angeles attack, 1998 * Section Captain, Operation Farmhouse, 1997 Honors * Special Commendation for Operation Proteus * Category:Lists